


A Waste of a Lovely Night

by Rocket_ships



Category: Hiveswap, Homestuck
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, M/M, hatelove
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:51:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22975765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rocket_ships/pseuds/Rocket_ships
Summary: Dirk didn't know where he ended up. The surrounding terrain was unfamiliar, and despite the obvious moons in the sky signalling it was night, the city around him was bustling with life. His only solace was that the building's and life on the planet was very similar to trolls, making him briefly hope that he just turned around and landed on Earth C. But he knew that was a long shot. What wicked twist of fate would make him land on their home planet, Dirk would never know.
Relationships: Zebruh Codakk/Dirk Strider
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	A Waste of a Lovely Night

While in space, Dirk, Terezi and Rose's ship had been invaded by an alien crew, so they all had to quickly board an escape pod and flee. 

The three each had a seperate escape pod, and tried to stay on the same course as to not be seperated entirely, until a stray bullet from the enemy ship had hit Dirk's hull, veering him off course and rendering him unable to steer the ship any longer.

Dirk had sat like that, drifting amlessly, waiting for help to find him, but there were only two people aware of him being lost. Of course it might take awhile, he was content with that.

But damn if he wasnt bored as hell.

At some point along the trip, he had fallen asleep out of boredness, content with drifting along the unknown. Until suddenly, the vehicle had become unexplecibly hot, waking Dirk up from his nap. 

The escape pod was burning around him, alarmingly quick, as the ground of an unfamilar planet approached his point of view.

 _Fuck_ , he was going to crash right on top of some random rich alien's house if he didn't do something quick.

Thinking up a plan at last second, Dirk punched out a hole in the pod big enough for him to climb out of, and climbed out to a spot opposite to the alien house. He clung to the hull and and leaned out, using his weight to steer the ship slightly off course so that it landed on the alien's lawn rather than the house itself.

Of course though, that meant he'd crash on the lawn along with the pod.

 _CRASH!_ The pod hit the ground, then continued to skid along the lawn, leaving an obvious trail of mud in the otherwise well-kept lawn.

“Fuuuuckk.”

Dirk sat there, surveying the carnage. He had at least 3 broken bones, and the damage on both the pod and the rando's lawn was immense. He was sure whoever lived here had to have seen or heard the commotion and would walk out pissed as hell any moment now. He had to leave, quick.

He set aside the pain from his broken leg and started to trudge off, when a he felt a large arm settle on his shoulders.

“♥♥ Hey there, I couldn't help but notice how heroically and vialantly you saved my hive from your crashing ship ♥♥”

Eugh. What? Was he being hit on, seriously? And did this fucker just say “♥” out loud?? How does that even work, seriously the fuck????

“Who the fuck are you?” Rhetoric question, he knew who this was. Probably the rando who lives in the house (hive?) whose lawn he just crashed onto.

“♠Babe, ♠ i'm the troll whose lawn you just crashed into, yanno? ♥ Couldn't help but notice how un-troll you look like, ♥ aha.”

Dirk's face scrunched up into a look of disgust. Seriously? What was this, the troll version of incel?

“What're you, an incel?”

The troll gave an exaggerated double take. “Incel, me? Never. ♥ The name's Zebruh, babe. ♥”

Ugh. “I know what this is, you want me to pay for the damages or whatever, right? Listen, i don't-”

Zebruh was quick to cut him off. “Damages, please!” He gave an exaggerated laugh. “ ♥ Don't worry about that, love. ♥ My friends will take care of that just fine. You don't have to worry about a thing.”

Friends? What kinda friends would fix up a broken lawn? Maybe he was close with some kinda lawn company? He did give off rich vibes, anyway.

“Look, whoever you are, Zeebruh, Zeborah-”

“♠ Zebruh ♠.”

“Right, i totally give a shit. Anyway, if you'll leave me alone, I have things to do and places to go that don't concern you.”

Dirk tried to wiggle his way out of the strong troll's grip, but his arm only tightened further.

“Don't concern me? ♣ Wow, you are mean. ♣ Either way, you wouldn't last out there for a second! An alien,” Zebruh took a moment to look Dirk up and down, taking note of his scratches and bruises that leaked blood. “♥ And a mutant-blood, at that! ♥ Why, you'd get culled by the drones in a second.”

Suddenly, almost as if at the mere mention of drones, a distant whirring started up.

Fuck, Dirk knew that sound. It still plagued his dreams, even if he hadn't been on his home planet since his teens.

He hated how much this creep-troll had a point.

“So? What do you suggest I do? Fight em? Dig a hole and hide?”

Zebruh gave a light chuckle. “♦Stay at my place for a bit!♦ I may be a highblood with privalege, but that just means that the drones won't come looking here for a while! ♠Plus, you still have to make up for the lawn damages, remember?♠”

Wait, didn't this creep just say he didn't have to worry about that?

Before he could object, the distant whirring of the drones got louder as if on cue, and Zebruh quickly tugged Dirk into his hive.

**Author's Note:**

> yooo this is my first sfw fic in a while so im hsahfhahhf nno clue what im doin lmaoo. i apologize if these're somewhat ooc, i'm still figuring out how to get their characterizations right !! (also sorry this chapter is so small im trying my best)


End file.
